


Crouching Dare, Hidden Luck

by LdyBastet



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Bukkake, Dubious Consent, Kinks, M/M, Moresomes, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a way to get to know him better, a few of the older boys in the BL Academy invite Keita to a friendly game one evening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crouching Dare, Hidden Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moshes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moshes).



> Attempt at transformative work. The characters aren't mine. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this.
> 
> Not to be taken too seriously. Written for Kink Bingo: middle square free kink (I chose _facial_ ), and dedicated to Moshes on LJ who once told me she likes all pairings in GH. I got a few in, at least. *g* I think the inspiration for the title is pretty obvious.

It had been supposed to be a harmless game, a game to get to know each other better. Niwa had laid out the rules to Keita for this strange combination of Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare.

The idea was apparently that spinning the bottle added an element of chance to the game. But something had been odd about the game - when the bottle stopped spinning and pointed at one of the others in the circle, they all had to tell a truth, while every time it stopped at Keita, he was given a dare with no choice of answering a question... And so it was that he found himself kneeling with five older guys standing around him who were all smiling at him and rubbing the rapidly growing bulges in their trousers.

"S-senpai?" Keita looked from one face to another.

"It'll be fine, Keita. You'll do well, I'm sure," Niwa said and ruffled Keita's hair. "Just do your best."

Keita nodded and took a deep breath to settle his nerves. He could do this. It was a little bit scary, but deep down it was also very exciting once the first shock of the dare had worn off. He reached for Niwa first, partly because he was already in front of him, partly because he'd been so encouraging about it. With a sound that was surprisingly loud to his ears, Keita pulled the zipper in Niwa's trousers down and opened the button as well.

"Mm, yes. Good," Niwa whispered, still having his hand in Keita's hair.

Keita closed his eyes, his cheeks burning, and stuck his hand into Niwa's trousers to pull his already hard cock out of his underwear. It was warm and the skin soft as silk against his palm. Keita felt a shiver down his spine. This was the King he was holding in his hand! He sighed softly and leaned forward, licking his lips.

"Aren't you going to look?" Nakajima asked, and Keita could hear the challenge in his voice. "You're missing something if you keep your eyes closed."

Keita swallowed and opened his eyes, but looked up at Niwa's face. Niwa was smiling softly, and his eyes were warm, friendly. Keita felt better already, his nervousness fading just a little bit. He opened his mouth and licked hesitantly over the head of Niwa's cock. The moan this resulted in gave him more courage, and soon Keita was sucking Niwa slowly, enjoying the feeling of the hard cock in his mouth.

"Aww, Niwa-san! This isn't fair! You're keeping my honey all to yourself," Naruse complained from behind Keita. "Here I'm being generous, sharing him with you, and then I get left out!"

"You'll have to wait for your turn, Naruse-san," a soft voice commented, and Keita was reminded that even Saionji-san was watching him now, waiting. He blushed again. He'd almost forgotten there were others there, getting so wrapped up in what he was doing.

"King?" Keita looked up at him again, pulling back a little.

"It's okay, Keita." Niwa looked a little flushed, red spots on his cheeks. "You don't have to finish me first. We'll take turns, move around..."

Keita nodded.

"Mmm, which means it's my turn now to feel that sweet, pouty mouth," Naruse purred and gently pushed Niwa aside to stand in front of Keita. "Haven't you longed for this moment, honey? When you can finally taste me." He pulled Keita to him, pressing Keita's face to his crotch. "Hm, are you shy? No need, honey. I'll love whatever you do... even if you're inexperienced... It's all right. I'll teach you what to do."

"Especially if he's inexperienced, if I know you right," Nakajima commented dryly.

"Shh, you're embarrassing him!" Naruse stroked Keita's hair and smiled down at him. "I'm sure he'll finish his dare without a problem. Won't you, honey?"

Keita nodded, rubbing his cheek against the bulge in Naruse's trousers in the process. "Yeah," he whispered, feeling another flutter in stomach, sinking slowly down to his crotch and causing a distinct tingle there. It got stronger as he opened Naruse's trousers and began licking and sucking his cock, making him moan and shift a little to ease the pressure of his trousers against his erection.

After a little while, Keita was pulled to the side, and another hand was in his hair, a different cock pressed against his lips. He opened his mouth and gave it the same treatment, enjoying himself more and more, as the room was filled with soft moans around him. He didn't know who it was now that he had in his mouth, but it didn't matter much. It felt good, and he did make someone groan in pleasure. Was it Nakajima-san this time? Another move and maybe, just maybe the moans now belonged to Kazuki...

Around and around he moved in the circle, the guys in front of him switching places as well, and somehow Keita's jacket was gone, then he also lost his tie and his shirt. He could feel soft hands caressing his back, teasing fingers tickling the hair at the back of his neck, and then a light pinch to one of his nipples.

"Aah!"

"Don't disturb him..." Kaoru groaned and tightened the hold on Keita's hair. "He'll lose his rhythm."

"Sorry, Kaoru-chan, but he's too cute not to disturb," Niwa said and laughed, pinching Keita again.

Keita moaned loudly, a little startled when he felt a hand slipping down the front of his trousers after opening them. "Oh honey," Naruse purred into his ear. "You're so hard... You really do enjoy this, don't you?"

"That's too close, Naruse-san!" Kazuki pulled him away.

"But the dare was for him to suck us all off."

"Yes, but it didn't include you touching him," Kazuki pointed out with a glare, and Keita blushed. He'd actually enjoyed what Naruse had done to him.

"It's okay," he whispered and blushed an even deeper crimson. "I don't mind."

"That's my honey!"

Keita didn't protest when Niwa gently pulled him towards him again. "Forget about them for a while," Niwa whispered. "Just focus on what you're doing." Niwa stroked Keita's lower lip with his thumb and smiled.

Keita sighed softly and opened his mouth eagerly to take Niwa as deeply as he could. He wanted Niwa, the King, to feel good, wanted to be the one to make him come... He felt a deep need to make Niwa feel happy with him, maybe even feel proud of him. With this in mind, Keita did his best to wring moan after deep moan from Niwa, and then from Naruse again, and Nakajima, Saionji, Kazuki, Niwa, Nakajima... Keita couldn't keep track of who he sucking anymore. It didn't matter either - he turned slightly, sucking the next cock into his mouth - all that mattered was that he wasn't neglecting anyone, that he was doing his best. All the different sounds of pleasure around him - moans and groans and soft sighs that were all because of him - sent shivers of excitement through him.

Keita moaned, dizzy from the arousal that burned inside him. All the sensations, both physical and emotional, threatened to overwhelm him, and he was glad for the many hands that touched him and held him steady, guiding his movements. His jaw was aching, his tongue protesting when he wriggled it against the silky underside of the cock in his mouth, but he ignored it, fuelled as much by his own desire as that of those around him. His hands were busy as well, stroking and squeezing a cock on each side...

"Yes, like that," Saionji whispered hoarsely above Keita and took a firmer grip on Keita's hair, holding him in place while he fucked his mouth a little deeper, a little faster. "Yeah... I'm... Yes!" He pulled his cock out of Keita's mouth and Keita instinctively closed his eyes hard when the first pulse of warm come hit his cheek and his lips.

Kazuki and Naruse, flanking Saionji, stepped closer, and Keita stroked them faster, guessing that they were going to come soon as well. He leaned first to one side and licked at Naruse's cock and then to the other side, sucking lightly at the head of Kazuki's cock.

"Keita," Kazuki whispered softly and then groaned. Keita pulled back just in time, and only a fraction of a second after Kazuki, Naruse came too, thick strands of come painting Keita's face from both directions.

"Oh, honey! So good... You're so good," Naruse purred as Keita slowed down his hands, squeezing the last drops from their cocks.

Keita whimpered. It felt as if his blood was on fire and his own prick was throbbing, hard and heavy and, unfortunately, very neglected. He'd really had his hands full... He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Niwa's face.

"King..." he whispered. "Please..."

"You're almost there," Niwa said, urging him on. "Just me and Hide left."

Keita nodded, watching Nakajima drape his arm around Niwa's shoulders, and a drop of come fell from Keita's chin onto his thigh.

The King's cock was hot and heavy against Keita's tongue when Niwa pushed it past his lips. Keita closed his hand around the base of it, and at the same time reached for Nakajima's cock as well.

"I told you he'd enjoy this," Nakajima said. "Look at him, Niwa... He can't hide that it turns him on. He really likes sucking you off..."

"Looks like I-- lost that bet," Niwa groaned, putting his hand over Keita's and guiding the strokes the last few seconds - then a shot of bitter fluid filled Keita's mouth before Niwa pulled back and the rest landed on his face.

Nakajima didn't bother with trying to make Keita suck him again, but just stuck his cock into Keita's face as he reached climax as well. He grabbed Keita's hair and pulled his head back, letting his come spatter all over Keita's upturned face. When Keita dared opening his eyes again, Nakajima smirked at him, while Keita felt the come on his face run down his cheeks and his chin, even down over his throat.

"This look suits you, Keita-kun" Nakajima drawled, then let go of Keita's hair to lean against Niwa again.

Keita blushed and squirmed, licking his lips. "Please... I..." Now that he had nothing to occupy his hands with, they gravitated towards his groin, and he curled his fingers around his straining prick. Someone was sitting down behind him, pulling him close so that he was resting against a warm chest.

"Touch yourself," the person whispered. Kazuki. Keita moaned and did as he was told, not caring that everyone was watching him. Hot pleasure radiated out from his groin as he moved his hand on his cock, the tension inside him tightening, tightening... White sparks erupted on the inside of his eyelids and the thumping in his ears was deafening as he climaxed.

It was probably no more than moments later, but to Keita it could have been eons, that he felt  
the cool touch of a wet towel wiping away at the mess on his face. Keita smiled a little, grateful for the concern, but couldn't help but blush again.

"No need to blush, honey," Naruse told him cheerfully. "You're so cute!"

"Naruse-san, only you could think someone with come all over his face is cute," Niwa pointed out.

"Honey is special, that's all."

"He's special, all right," Nakajima said and smirked, buttoning his trousers. "So... shall we keep on playing? Whose turn is it?"

Keita groaned. He'd get another dare, he just knew it, wondering how this could be happening when his only real talent was his exceptionally good luck...


End file.
